Falla técnica
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Dum-E sufre una pequeña falla técnica que Tony, de una manera un tanto particular, logra reparar.


**Notas del fanfic:** Continúo revisando los documentos en mi pc, así que era o eliminarlo o subirlo aquí. Al igual que otros fics que ya he publicado aquí, esta historia la escribí hace tiempo para un desafío en una comunidad de LJ: Avengers-Land, que ya ni recuerdo de qué iba.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Marvel comics.

 **Personajes:** Tony Stark, J.A.R.V.I.S., Dum-E.

 **Parejas:** Ninguna

 **Warnings:** Ninguno excepto muchas tonterías.

* * *

 **Falla técnica**

—Señor, no debería entrar ahí. —La voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. se dejó escuchar mientras Tony observaba a través del panel de cristal de la puerta de su laboratorio el desastre en el interior. _¿Qué demonios había sucedido?_ _¿Acaso un nuevo supervillano estaba desquitándose con su mobiliario?_ O quizá era otra vez el Dios del Engaño que, descontento con su decoración, había decidido darle al lugar un toque más personal, dejando su laboratorio hecho un tremendo caos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le preguntó Tony a J.A.R.V.I.S. mientras se disponía a digitar el código de acceso para entrar en su destruido laboratorio.

—Parece que los circuitos de Dum-E han presentado una pequeña falla técnica que ha producido una leve alteración en su microcontrolador, señor. Todas sus funciones se han trocado. Me temo que incluso ha olvidado algunas de sus órdenes más simples.

—¡Oh dios! ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora es más tonto que nunca?

—Eso es lo que parece, señor. Por eso le dije que es peligroso entrar en su laboratorio, debería primero pensar en algún plan —contestó su AI.

—¿No es posible desconectar su fuente de energía?

—Ni siquiera es posible acceder a su sistema de mando. Tendría que hacerlo de manera manual, señor.

—Justo como creí —dijo Stark, que ahora empezaba a aventurarse sigilosamente en el interior del laboratorio, observando con mayor detenimiento el grado de destrucción causado por el descontrolado robot. No solo vio cristales rotos y herramientas en el suelo, en el lugar todo era un revoltijo. Los procesadores estaban completamente destruidos; sus autos deportivos, por supuesto, tenían rayones por todos lados, llantas pinchadas, puertas destruidas, y parte de los cristales en el suelo provenían de sus ventanas blindadas. ¡Y esto no era todo! Sus trajes, los nuevos prototipos: ¡pintados de colores que definitivamente no iban con su estilo! ¿Qué era eso? ¿verde, azul… estrellas?—. ¡Oh dios mío! —exclamó Tony, mientras continuaba caminando con dificultad por los destruidos restos de su laboratorio—. Debí donarlo a la universidad.

Dum-E, entre tanto, seguía revolviendo cosas con su única pinza de presión; pero cuando sus sensores de movimiento detectaron las suaves pisadas que Tony intentaba dar en medio de los escombros, tratando de pasar desapercibido, el robot instantáneamente se giró.

—Señor, tenga cuidado. —Escuchó una vez más hablar a J.A.R.V.I.S., mientras sus ojos se posaban exclusivamente en el robot, pensando cuál sería su próximo movimiento, considerando si tal vez era una decisión más sabia usar uno de sus trajes. El comportamiento errático de Dum-E era impredecible y por ello era mejor no arriesgarse demasiado.

Al detectar su presencia, Dum-E se quedó inmóvil por un momento, descartando de su metálica pinza el volante de uno de los automóviles que seguía sosteniendo. Tony, inmóvil también para entonces, observó cómo el robot empezaba a deslizarse sobre la congestionada y revuelta superficie con sus pequeñas llantas y después se detuvo. Al parecer algo había bloqueado su camino.

En el suelo, junto a las llantas de Dum-E, se encontraba un extintor. No, no un extintor, _¡el extintor!_ Ese mismo con el que antes, cuando había iniciado las pruebas de su traje, tras caer y destrozar uno de sus coches, el robot le había vaciado encima. Pepper, por supuesto, se había encargado de recargarlo, no comprarlo —evitando gastos, como siempre trataba de hacerlo— y ahora podía ver como aquella pinza cibernética daba vueltas de una manera un tanto alarmante mientras se acercaba al conocido objeto en el suelo. De repente, como si su microprocesador hubiese tenido un momento de lucidez, el robot movió su pinza y tomó el extintor. Esa no era una buena señal.

Ese objeto estaba relacionado con algo, _con alguien…_ Tony juraba que de esta forma el robot casi podía pensar y no estuvo equivocado.

Fueron solo segundos, un parpadeo. Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, se encontró envuelto como tantas veces por aquella espesa espuma blanca sin estar ardiendo, y todo gracias a Dum-E. Al parecer, ver el conocido objeto y a Tony habían causado, disparado en su difusa memoria cibernética, información almacenada que el robot por su propia autonomía había considerado valiosa y la cual había almacenado en uno de sus discos duros. Eso causo una reacción en cadena; reacción que terminó repitiéndose en un suceso ya ocurrido y que al parecer fue la causante de que el robot una vez más regresara a su habitual estado de torpeza.

Dum-E ahora estaba inmóvil. El extintor se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —inquirió J.A.R.V.I.S.

—Sí, sí estoy bien —dijo Tony, mientras levantaba una de sus manos para quitar un poco de la espuma que tenía en el rostro—. ¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó después a J.A.R.V.I.S., mientras seguía avanzando en dirección a Dum-E para revisarlo de manera más detallada.

—Eso parece, señor. Sus efectores se han detenido completamente al igual que sus sensores de movimiento. No sabía que rociarlo con un extintor tenía propiedades _terapéuticas._

—Muy gracioso —dijo Tony con sarcasmo—. Espero que ahora esto de los errores en los microprocesadores no se convierta en una excusa para rociarme con un extintor.

—Por mi no tiene que preocuparse, señor. No encuentro nada divertido en algo como eso.

—Eso espero. Parece que va a necesitar unos pequeños ajustes —señaló Tony, mientras empezaba a examinar al robot.

—Debería considerar además reparar las fallas de las que tan frecuentemente se queja respecto a Dum-E, ¿no cree?

—No, creo que ya me he acostumbrado a su ineptitud. Además sería aburrido tener otro J.A.R.V.I.S. por aquí.

—Yo no lo creo así, señor. Sería una buena compañía.

—No seas cruel, Dum-E te divierte, no lo niegues. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo Tony, levantando del suelo varios de sus destornilladores, situándolos sobre su destruido escritorio.

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servirle?

—Llama a Pepper y dile que ordene pizza —le respondió, mientras de nuevo echaba un vistazo al desorden a su alrededor—. Creo que esta será una noche muy larga.


End file.
